kingofthehillfandomcom-20200223-history
West Arlen Medical Center
West Arlen Medical Center is a medical center in Arlen. Appearances Hank's Back (The Unbearable Lightness of Being Hank) In the episode Hank's Back (The Unbearable Lightness of Being Hank), Hank suffers a painful back injury at Strickland Propane, he spends the rest of the day bent over before going to the medical center to get checked out. Hank, upset with his painful condition, explains to the doctor that good posture is one of a salesman's most potent weapons. After studying an X-ray of Hank's back, the doctor states that his back appears normal, and though it's painful, soft tissue injury doesn't show up on film. The doctor tells Hank that his back needs rest, and recommends that he have his office send over his workers' compensation forms so the doctor can sign off on them. Hank, offended at the thought of workers' comp, angrily explains that he is not a hobo, and insists on continuing to work. The doctor then attempts to write Hank a prescription for pain medicine due to his decision to continue working, however, Hank, refusing the prescription, explains that he works in a propane dealership and not Woodstock. The doctor tells Hank some people have had luck with yoga, and that he can try that instead of western medicine. Hank's Choice In the episode Hank's Choice, Bobby is taken to the doctor’s with what appears to be a cold but which turns out to be an allergic reaction to pet dander. Hank, who has owned Lady Bird for 13 years, wonders if Peggy didn’t get “the dander” from one of her students. Hank prefers putting Bobby on medication to getting rid of Ladybird, which the doctor suggests. Dale to the Chief In the episode Dale to the Chief, Hank receives his new driver's license in the mail which much to his dismay, lists his gender as female. Hank then goes to the Department of Public Safety to have the issue resolved but leaves in frustration when he learns that there's nothing they can do for him and that he'll have to send his birth certificate out in the mail to the Austin branch registered mail and wait 4-6 weeks. Hank later returns to The Department of Public Safety where he's told that they need documentation of his gender before giving him a form that requires a doctors signature, proving that Hank is the gender he's claiming to be. Hank, furious and feeling violated, leaves and goes to West Arlen Medical Center where he thanks the doctor for seeing him, stating that his regular physician couldn't squeeze him in. Hank then presents the form that he got from The Department of Public Safety and requests the doctor to sign it. The Doctor explains that he cannot sign the paper without doing a genetic screening and blood test because it's proof positive. Hank reluctantly asks the doctor if he can do a visual exam, to which the doctor replies to Hank explaining that gender isn't as cut and dry as it used to be, stating that even if you have male organs, there's still procedures such as transsexual hormone therapy and plastic surgery. Hank, baffled by this, asks the doctor if he can tell the difference between the ones made by God and the ones jerry-rigged out of a toe and some old skin. The doctor states that legally, he cannot. Category:Places Category:Businesses